The invention relates to apparatus for assisting in the drainage of contaminated oil from a vehicle's crankcase, and more particularly to such apparatus that will enable the operation to be conducted conveniently and in an expeditious manner without the need for the user to crawl beneath the vehicle to initiate and/or terminate the drainage operation.
Apparatus of this type has been advanced previously to simplify complex drainage valve systems, typical examples being U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,727,638, 3,874,478, and 3,806,085. In each of these patented constructions, the simple conventional crankcase drainage plug is discarded and replaced by a relatively complex valve that controls the flow of contaminated oil drained from the crankcase, by opening and closing adjacent the crankcase drain constructions utilizing a hose required them to be connected and removed after each drainage operation.